


Girl Trouble

by Bitch_In_The_Blue



Series: Drabbles, One Shots, Outtakes, and AUs [3]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Drinking to Cope, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Name Reveal, Neighbors, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, going clean, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_In_The_Blue/pseuds/Bitch_In_The_Blue
Summary: After Ace and Nona's relationship ends, Ace decides to numb herself in the first way that comes to mind- with drinking.Meanwhile, Trevor is doing the same, having been thinking of someone who had left him too.





	Girl Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Set on the timeline between On Record and Tommie Vercetti.  
> There are spoilers for other fics in my series in this.

Born and raised in Sandy Shores, the town became even more of a shit hole when the weird guy down the street moved in-- from whatever corner of hell he came from.   
Crime increased, drug epidemics increased, biker presence increased, arrests increased.   
Yet somehow- he was a pretty okay guy.   
“Ayyyyy, Trevor,” Ace sighed, spotting the older man as she walked down the sandy street. He’d been on his filthy front porch with a beer in one hand, and his glass pipe in the other. Meth, no doubt. Ace had grown used to the horrid smell over the last ten or so years. Sandy Shores was rampant with it since he came.   
“Hey,” he greeted, seeming to struggle to remember her name. He often did when he was high. “Aubrey, was it?”   
“ _ Auri _ ,” she corrected. “Just call me Ace. Easier to pronounce when you see it written down.” _Everyone_ forgot to roll the R. Not to mention that it was her initials.  _ Auri Cara Evans. _ __  
“Auri,” he repeated. Uncommon name. “Where you headed?”   
“Just goin’ to the bar,” she sighed, motioning to the building just behind his trailer. “Had a shitty day so I’m gonna get fucked up to forget my problems.”   
“What’s so shitty about it?” He asked with a shrug.    
“Long story.”   
“So c’mon," He patted the spot on the couch next to him. "Come get fucked up and tell Uncle T all about it.”   
Well- it beat having to _buy_ beer.   
Ace merely replied with a shrug of her own and walked into the gap in his fence, heading up to the porch and planting herself on the shitty couch he kept out front. She was by no means afraid of Trevor. He never threatened her personally and she never gave him reason to. Besides, she'd proven once that she could beat him in a fight.  
Trevor reached down to the floor and passed her an unrefrigerated beer straight out of the pack. She nodded her thanks and popped it open, downing the unpleasantly warm bubbles. Beer was disgusting when warm- but she didn't care at the moment.   
“So there’s this lady,” Ace began, having just chugged half of her bottle already.   
“Still gay?”   
“ _Yes_ ,” Ace rolled her eyes. “ _ Still _ gay. Not gonna hop on your dick  _ ever. _ ”   
“Can you blame a guy for trying? What about the lady?”   
“We broke up.”   
“What’s she like?”   
“Tall. Pretty. _Mute_. I liked her a lot.”   
“You mean the one with the glasses?”   
“That’s the one,” the pink haired woman groaned, leaning forward until her elbows rested on her knees.   
“So what happened?” He asked- more out of reflex than actually caring.   
“We spent a lot of time apart for work. I got mad about it. She got mad about that.”   
Trevor snickered. “Didn’t think she had it in her to be such a pussy about something like that.”   
“She wasn’t,” Ace muttered. “ _I_ was.”   
“What’s her name anyway?” He asked. “I never bothered to ask.”   
“Nona. But that’s not even her real name. I don’t know the real one.”   
“Hm,” Trevor hummed, finishing off his on beer and chucking the bottle across the street at a coyote. “So what now?”   
“Life as usual, I guess,” Ace shrugged. Despondent. “What about you? What’s going on with Mr. Philips lately? Haven't seen you since I was still in.” About two years. When she was still serving- home on leave for a few days.   
“Got dumped too.”   
“Sorry,” Ace replied.   
“Nah,” Trevor shook his head and grabbed another bottle. “She was twenty. Should’ve saw it coming.”   
“ _ Twenty? _ ” Ace looked at him the way others did- like he was crazy. “ _ You _ got a twenty year old? So what was wrong with her?”   
“Too good for me.” He said flatly. No hint of sarcasm. “I fucked her up pretty good.”   
Quiet for a moment, he seemed to think about her for a minute or so. He and Ace filling the silence with drinking.    
“Never had the balls to try to fix things with her,” he admitted. “I loved her. Still do. Been about a year and a half.” He looked at the dirty glass bowl in his hand. The residue from the methamphetamine had stained it brown and black. “And it’s ‘cause I can’t fucking--” he suddenly stood up, making Ace jump, and chucked the pipe across the road as well. For once, not wanting to look at it anymore. “- Get my fucking  _ life  _ together!”   
“Well there’s step fucking one right there,” Ace said, observing as his shoulders rose and fell with his heavy breathing. He seemed to be struggling not to cry. Trevor was an emotional man- and it was obvious, whether he thought so or not. “You think maybe if you keep this mindset, you can try to be friends and start over?”   
Trevor said nothing, but thought on what she said. He could start by getting clean. Moving down a few notches on how he chose to numb himself and go from there. Anything to have any trace of her back in his life that wasn't _just_ looking at her house when he was in Rockford Hills.   
Ace only had sympathy to offer now, remaining silent as he sat back down beside her and nudged her with his elbow. “You’re smart for a jarhead.”   
“Thanks, Flyboy,” Ace smiled, nudging back.    
“You and your girl gonna try to be friends again too?”   
“Yeah,” the woman sighed. “Just not right now. It's too soon… What was your girl’s name, anyway?”   
“Rosa.”


End file.
